findingcarterfandomcom-20200214-history
Half Baked/Recap
__toc__David has arranged for one last meeting between Carter and Lori, but as he and Carter wait and wait, Lori doesn't show. Carter remembers a time when Lori thought she lost her at a playground, but Carter had went with Happy to feed the ducks. David brings her back from the flashback. After waiting for about thirty more minutes, David convinces Carter to leave and go live the rest of her life. At the Wilson house, Elizabeth checks in on Grant, who is playing video games and hasn't eaten all day. He doesn't want to speak to her, however, and sends her out. He tells her he hates her when she presses for why he's so mad at her. Elizabeth leaves his room and runs into David, who offers to go talk to Grant. However, when David goes to his room, he finds it empty. A few seconds later, the door slams. David tells Elizabeth to relax and that his behavior is normal. Taylor arrives at Max's apartment, and the two start to makeout. Grant interrupts when he knocks on the door. Taylor reluctantly answers the door, and Max invites him in. Grant makes himself comfortable on the couch and tells Taylor their mom's having an affair. Taylor doesn't believe him. With Gabe at Max's, he confirms to Taylor that what Grant is saying is true. Taylor, however, still can't believe it. Max says Carter isn't going to like this. Max, Taylor and Gabe tell Carter and Crash what has happened. Gabe tells them it's been going on for about three years, which shocks the twins. He also explains that he has known about the affair, but he couldn't tell his dad to stop seeing Elizabeth, because Kyle was so happy after losing his wife to a cancerous brain tumor. Carter decides she and Taylor will confront Elizabeth together; Max agrees to watch Grant. Elizabeth and David arrive home to find Taylor and Carter standing together in the kitchen; Carter tells her they need to talk. Taylor and Carter lead Elizabeth to Carter's room, leaving a confused David alone in the kitchen. They confront Elizabeth, who learns Grant said he hated her because he overheard she and Kyle talking.Episode: Throw Momma From the Train. She tells the twins it's over, but Carter says that it isn't, because Kyle keeps a picture of her in his bedside table; Taylor tells Elizabeth that Gabe has known about their affair for three years. She apologizes to the twins and says she feels ashamed and embarrassed, as well as that she will end it with Kyle once and for all. Carter tells her she has to tell David. Elizabeth agrees to tell David, and Carter leaves; Taylor stays behind to explain to Elizabeth how hurt she feels, then leaves as well. Carter talks to Crash about the confrontation with Elizabeth. They kiss. Elizabeth, who has been stalling with showers and 20-minute alone times, tells David about her affair, but he tells her he already knows. David goes on to say that he knows her and that Kyle didn't mean that much to her, and Elizabeth agrees and apologizes. She tells him it's over and that she misses him, but he pulls away and asks if this is what the girls wanted to talk to her about. David, who now feels pitied by Carter and embarrassed from his children knowing about her affair, kicks Elizabeth out. Carter, Taylor and Grant arrive home, and David tells them Elizabeth moved out. Carter reads a letter from Elizabeth in her room, on her bed. Taylor joins her, with her own letter in hand. Taylor shows Carter her letter, and Carter notices Taylor's first lost tooth attached, which surprised Taylor to see, because she didn't think Elizabeth saved that kind of stuff. They decide to figure out what to do tomorrow. Carter attaches Elizabeth's letter to her wall, next to the $10 bill from Lori that says "LOVE YOU MORE",Episode: Pilot. then goes to sleep. The next morning, Taylor awakes Carter to let her know they overslept. The twins and Grant rush to get out the door in the kitchen. Grant can't find milk for his cereal, and Carter grabs a fudge bar from the freezer. They rush Grant to school, and Carter scribbles a note for Grant. He asks if he'll need to take the bus home or if they'll pick him up, and Carter tells him they'll pick him up. Grant asks about milk, and Carter writes it down on her hand and says she'll get it. Carter and Taylor decide to go to Max's apartment after dropping Grant off. The twins decided Crash and Max would get along if they took the time to get to know one another. Crash pulls out weed and offers to light it up; Taylor decides to try it, but Max is hesitant. Taylor says she'll try it, as she doesn't have to make her mom proud of her anymore. Whilst they're all high, Taylor recites a poem in a British accent. Taylor falls down on the floor, and Max takes her to bed so she can sleep. Taylor wants him to lay with her, but Max says, "Not when you're high." She pouts, and he explains that he does want to be with her, just not like this. He kisses her forehead. Crash tells Carter she has him wrapped around her finger. She tells him she misses Lori. Grant calls Carter's phone as she and Crash makeout. Grant waits outside his school; he hangs up and calls Elizabeth to pick him up. At home, Elizabeth gets onto Carter and Taylor for forgetting to pick up Grant. A high Taylor eats a fudge bar. Carter asks Elizabeth to come home, and when she says that David doesn't want her to, Carter decides to tell him that she wants Elizabeth to come home. Elizabeth takes a high Taylor upstairs and to bed. When David doesn't answer to Carter's knocking, she enters his office and confronts Elizabeth with an almost-empty bottle of alcohol; Elizabeth calls it his "Ernest Hemingway" mode and tells Carter he's at Fine Food Spirits, two-in-one pub and restaurant. Carter arrives to talk to David, but he tells her he's decided to get divorced. He tells her the only book anyone wants from him is the one Carter won't let him write, but he says it's okay, because he found Carter. In her hotel room, Carter tells Elizabeth David wants a divorce. Elizabeth explains that she thought it was fixable. Carter says that it is fixable, but Elizabeth isn't the one who can fix it. Carter confirms with Elizabeth that if she could, she would come home and work out things with David. The next day, in an attempt to fix things, Carter tells David that he can write "Finding Carter" as long as he doesn't divorce Elizabeth, lets Elizabeth come home, and is willing to work on things. Carter tells him she'll be the one to approve everything that goes into it, and that he can't put it in if she doesn't want something in it. He lets Elizabeth come home. Carter helps Elizabeth get ready to go home, but she won't tell Elizabeth how she got David to let her come home. Elizabeth says she doesn't know why Carter would help her come home, and Carter rereads Elizabeth's letter to her. Elizabeth and Carter arrive home together and are greeted by Grant and Taylor. Grant is happy she brought milk home. Elizabeth announces that she took a leave of absence from her job today. When David asks why, Elizabeth explains that she said from the beginning that she became a cop so she could find her daughter, and she found her daughter. Elizabeth shows Carter the scrapbook of hers she's working on, namely the part where she replaced "Lyndon" with "Carter". Elizabeth thanks Carter for choosing them, and Carter soon learns David lied to her about the meeting with Lori.